Lustful Wishes
by NeroAnne
Summary: What a wicked thing to do…to let me dream of you. Hardycest! *Next Contestant contest entry #1*


_Title: Lustful Wishes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: What a wicked thing to do…to let me dream of you. Hardycest!_

_Warning: Extremely underage. Jeff is 13 and Matt is 16. _

_Note: For the contest set up by my lady, CodyRhodesFan. There are still some spots open, so if ya wanna get in on it, go on. It's called "Next Contestant."_

_{*Lust*}_

Jeff was nuzzled against Matt's chest, their legs entwined on his bed. He had his small hands clenched tightly around Matt's black night-shirt. Jeff frowned a bit, biting at his lower lip. "I don't like her."

Matt's eyes opened and he hummed, raising a hand to run it up Jeff's chin-length hair. "Who, baby?"

"…Amy…"

Matt raised a brow, "Yeah? You liked her just fine yesterday."

Jeff pouted, "But that was before she kissed you."

Ah.

Matt smiled softly, "I won't kiss her anymore, then." He petted Jeff's hair, "Did it bother you?"

"Uh huh."

"How come?" Matt asked, genuinely confused.

"Cuz. Only I can do that to you."

The answer caused Matt to chuckle. Jeff was still such an adorable little baby…he'd just hit thirteen a week ago and he was so innocent. It really was cute.

"We're brothers, Jeff. It's natural for us to do that…"

Jeff's blonde brown furrowed and his eyes looked into Matt's, full of annoyance. "…Her _tongue_ was licking yours."

Matt had to bite back a snicker at the look on Jeff's face. "Well…when two people really love each other…they want to uhm…"

Jeff blinked at him innocently.

"They want to taste each other, sweetheart." Matt patted Jeff's cheek.

Emerald orbs blinked again, "When they love each other only?"

"Mmhmm."

Jeff made a little hum of understanding, watching Matt's eyes slip closed.

"Now, we have school tomorrow and we should go to slee-hmm…"

The soft, clumsy kiss on his mouth caused Matt's eyes to open. He could see the pale cheeks and that Jeff's eyes were closed tightly. Matt let out a surprised squeak when Jeff's tongue shyly traced over his mouth and, confused but certainly not wanting to hurt Jeff, he opened his mouth.

The soft tongue slid inside his mouth, caressing and teasing nervously but determinedly. The sweet taste of the candy Jeff had eaten after dinner was still fresh, the delicious taste of the strawberry starburst invading his senses and causing him to let out a soft moan, his own tongue stroking Jeff's smaller one.

The younger brother gasped in surprise, Matt's tongue pushing his back to slip inside his mouth. Jeff could feel Matt's tongue licking the inside of this mouth, the same thing he'd seen Amy do. He broke away from the kiss, their saliva-stained lips opened to pant.

"Why'd you do that?" Matt whispered, rubbing his thumb over Jeff's bottom lip, wiping off the saliva.

"Cuz I love you," Jeff answered simply. He nuzzled against Matt's neck. "Night big brother."

Matt stared at the ceiling, feeling his hard-on rub against Jeff's thigh. "…Night baby brother."

_**{*Lust*}**_

_-High School-_

"Are you sure you're alright, babe?"

Matt forced himself to grin, running his thumb over Amy's knuckles. "Sure. It's just…" he chuckled, "Jeff did the cutest thing yesterday."

Amy smiled. She adored the baby Hardy. "What'd he do?"

"Well," Matt shook his head, "he saw us make-out."

Amy flushed.

"And he got jealous and told me that only _he_ could kiss me like that," his chuckles started again, "and then he did it."

Amy laughed, "Awe, he's so cute. Too bad you're mine, huh?" she wrapped her hand in his curls and pulled his face closer.

Matt cringed, easing back a bit. "Hehe…sorry about that, I just don't feel comfortable doing it where Jeff can see."

Amy furrowed her brows, "But Jeff isn't here, Matt. He's not even in High school."

"Oh…yeah…" Matt forced himself to kiss back as Amy pressed their mouths together.

How was he supposed to tell his girlfriend that he actually just didn't want to kiss her anymore?

-_That Night; in Matt's room-_

"Hey, Jeffro?"

Jeff looked up from his homework, "Hm?"

"Amy kissed me today."

Jeff frowned, "But why? I told you not to."

"I know, baby…but she's my girlfriend, I kinda have to."

"Why can't I be your girlfriend?" Jeff demanded.

Matt laughed, "Well, first; you'd have to be a girl, Jeffro. Second…we're brothers, baby. It doesn't work that way."

"You said that you only tongue-kiss someone if you love them," Jeff's eyes narrowed, "and you let me kiss you."

"I do love you, Jeff…just not the way you think I should. Like when mommy and daddy loved each other…remember?"

Jeff nodded, eyes going wide in understanding, "Oh, okay." He went back to his coloring.

Matt sighed, leaning back on his bed.

He must have fallen asleep, because a while later, he woke up to Jeff tugging down his zipper. He let out a gasp, "Jeff!"

The blonde smiled at him, "Yes, brother?" he pulled Matt's cock out of his boxers, staring at it with wonder. "It's so big…" he giggled again, "and hairy."

Matt's cheeks tinged, "Jeff…what're you doing?"

"I just want to try what I saw Amy do."

"Excuse me?"

Oh shit…

The blow job Amy had given him in the truck. Shit! Jeff had _seen_ that?

"Jeff, honey, you can't do that."

"But why?"

"It's wrong, sweetheart. We're brothers."

"But we love each other." Jeff pointed out.

…Well, he had a point.

"Wait, Jeff, you…shit…" Matt's eyes closed, his lower lip caught in between his teeth.

Jeff's small mouth wrapped around the thick head, suckling softly. His fingers moved to play with the dark pubes, stroking them gently and moving his head up and down. His mouth was too small, he couldn't take more than half the head in his mouth, but it felt incredible.

Matt grunted, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. He panted against his palm, feeling Jeff try to take him deeper only resulting in Jeff to gag. "Hey, easy…"

Jeff pouted, his mouth wet from saliva, "but Amy took _this_ much," he demonstrated by gripping half of Matt's base with his hand, "down her mouth."

"Her mouth is fatter than yours," Matt said breathlessly. "It's natural."

"I still wanna try." Jeff lowered his head again, coughing a bit, but finally getting the whole head and about an inch down his throat.

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Matt whispered. It was so hot in there…so tight and wet. "Jeff, get off…"

Jeff pulled away, confused and a bit hurt. Before he could ask if he did it right, his mouth and chin were hit with something white and warm.

Matt grunted loudly, clenching his fist against his sheets. His cock continued to jerk and spasm, burst after burst of cum flying out of the slit to land on Jeff's form. Weakly, he opened his eyes, watching Jeff lick his lips.

"…Sorry."

Jeff smiled, "It's yummy…now I see why Amy does it." Suddenly, his tone went high-pitched.

"Matty? Matt? _Matt_? Matthew!!"

Matt jerked awake, eyes widening. He stared over at Jeff, who was frowning at him from the floor of his room.

"You're supposed to help me with my homework," Jeff whined. "You know I hate math."

Matt gasped, looking down at his pants.

Buttoned, zipped…perfect.

But then…

Matt cradled his face in his hands.

He'd dreamt of his brother…his innocent, thirteen-year-old _baby_ brother giving him a blow job. A great one, at that.

"Maaatt," Jeff whined.

"Alright, Jeffro…" Matt sighed and slipped off his bed to help Jeff.

What a wicked thing to dream of…

Matt picked up the paper, looking over the problems.

While he was busy with that, Jeff smirked to himself, rubbing the area on his neck where some of Matt's semen still lay.

_What a wicked thing to do…to let me dream of you…_

_**{*Lust*}**_

_;D_

_HAH! That was probably one of the funniest things I've ever written._

_In case anyone is confused, YES; Jeff did blow Matt but he made sure to act as if it never happened. And he pulled it off._


End file.
